Polyalkylene Imine ("PAI")
A co-inventor of the present invention is also a co-inventor to "Novel Packaging Compositions That Extend The Shelf Life Of Oil-Containing Foods", U.S. Ser. No. 07/724,421, filed Jul. 3, 1991, in which PEI is disclosed to have aldehyde scavenging capabilities (which can extend shelf life of oil-containing foods) when used as part of a packaging material.
The present inventors are also the inventors of U.S. Ser. No. 07/974,042, filed Nov. 10, 1992, which is directed to specific compositions comprising a blend of olefinic polymer and PAI. The compositions are taught to be particularly useful in packaging applications, since they are capable of extending the shelf life of oil-containing foods.